Hulk (2003 video game)
Storyline Bruce Banner goes to a gas station in the desert. He then starts washing his hands and gets attacked by a hallucination of the hulk. The army then pursuits him and he transforms into the Hulk. He then fights the army and destroys a tank. When he jumps on to a helicopter the wing breaks and he starts falling. He then wakes up in his office, realizing that it was a dream. He then gets a call from a man named Dr. Crawford. He tells Bruce that he has created a gamma orb, capable of curing him from The Hulk. The army has been told to retrieve the orb, so Banner tries to sneak into the lab so Crawford can cure him. But instead of curing him, Crawford betrays Bruce and takes a small amount of the Hulks energy and uses it to transform himself into the beast known as Ravage. Bruce then transforms into the Hulk and pursuits Ravage across the rooftops. After a chase trough the sewers and power station, Hulk gets attacked by the energy vampire known as Half-Life. Hulk defeats Half-Life by avoiding direct contact with him and luring him into a generator which zaps Half-Life of his strength. Half-Life then tells him Hulk that Ravage has taken the orb to Alcatraz, and that there is a hostage that will be killed if the Hulk is detected. Bruce then tries to infiltrate Alcatraz and turn of the gamma detection system so he can transform into the Hulk without being detected. After he does this Banner discovers that the hostage is actually Betty Ross and that a being known as the Leader is using Alcatraz as a secret base and is using the orb to transform humans into Gamma Mutants to create an army. The Leader sends Madman to dispose of Betty when she is caught destroying the data to create the Gamma Mutants. Enraged by Madman attacking Betty, Bruce transforms into the Hulk and smashes his way through Alcatraz to rescue Betty. He then finds that Betty has been put in an Irradiation Chamber by Madman. Hulk then saves Betty by smashing the control consoles and then defeats Madman. Betty then tells Hulk that she has been poisoned by gamma radiation and needs to get to the military base quickly. Hulk takes her to the military base and is knocked out by the force field and captured by General Ryker. Ryker then drugs Bruce with Gamma reducing drugs to make sure he doesn't transform into the Hulk. Betty rescues Bruce and tells him the leaders plan and that the orb must be destroyed. Bruce then takes the uniform from an unconscious solder to avoid detection while trying to create a cure for the drugs in his system. He does so by mixing to 2 different chemicals together and injecting it into his arm. Bruce then transforms into the Hulk and tries to get to the shield generator room. The army then deploys Hulk-Busters to try and stop the hulk but they fail to stop him. The Hulk gets to the generator, only to be guarded by Flux. Hulk destroys the Shield generator by throwing Flux into it and he then escapes the base so he can get back to Alcatraz and stop the Leader. When Hulk gets back to Alcatraz he discovers a secret substructure underneath the prison. The guards then set off an energy bomb that turns the hulk back into Bruce. After making his way on a tram he is attacked by a gamma dog and turns back into the hulk and encounters Ravage and the Leader. Ravage teleports the Leader to his base of operations known as Freehold and then fights the Hulk. After a savage fight, the ceiling collapses on Ravage, turning him back into Dr.Crawford. After Hulk transforms back into Bruce Banner, he then teleports himself to freehold in order to stop the Leader. After Bruce gets teleported to Freehold he turns back into the Hulk and encounters Madman and Half-Life. Almost defeated, Madman escapes to the elevator and leaves Half-Life to defeat the Hulk. Hulk defeats Half-Life and moves deeper into Freehold. He eventually finds the Leader. The Leader then uses the orb to zap Bruce of the Gamma energy in his system and cures him. Bruce realizes that he must stop the Leader and then retrieves the orb and transfers the gamma energy back to him. He fights the Leader, and then smashes the orb, causing Freehold to collapse. The Leader then teleports away. Hulk then tries to get to the teleporter, but it is being guarded by Madman. Hulk then defeats Madman once and for all and teleports out of Freehold. Crawford then attempts to create another Gamma Orb to become Ravage once more, but fails. While experimenting on Flux, General Ryker discovers the 'keys to the gamma kingdom'. Bruce is then seen hitch-hiking but fails to get a ride and the starts walking into the sunset, with a Hulk shadow behind him. Gameplay The gameplay is a series of missions that will be played as either Hulk, Bruce Banner or both. Missions will include brawls, stealth missions and of course, boss battles. Several reviews, however, have stated that Hulk levels are fun and enjoyable, but the levels playing as Banner is very long and non-exciting. Trivia *The game isn't based on the movie, but a whole new plot altogether to possibly provide more action then the movie's plot. *This is the first out of 3 games in a row to have a cure for Hulk made. Hulk has a gamma orb, Ultimate Destruction has a machine and The Incredible Hulk has a serum for a cure. *Out of those 3 games, this is the only one not to feature Abomination. *Surprisingly, the man who made the gamma orb for a gamma radiation cure had also used his own invention to give him immense power, like the Hulk's power. *The creation of Ravage is similar to Abomination because both had been created with the Hulk's power, but unlike Abomination, Ravage is able to turn back into a human. *Madman is encountered 3 times. The first being at the irradiation chamber, the second at Freehold with Half-Life and the third at the teleporter. Each encounter is a boss battle making his one of the most recurring boss battles ever in a game. Category:Video games